


Old Habits

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is precious, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, MarAce, Marco x Ace, One Shot, idk what this is, ish, slight nsfw? idk i cant write smut, so fucking precious, this doesnt actually have smut just btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco washes Ace's hair because Ace is a clumsy piece of shit who can't do things without destroying the world.Or getting shampoo in his eyes, in this case.





	

Marco came back home after a long and exhausting day at work. Ace said he'd be home soon, so Marco assumed Ace probably fell asleep by now.  
Sighing, he opened the main door and got in.  
He dropped his bag in the couch and cracked his neck, removing his glasses.  
He threw himself on the couch next to his bag and took off his shoes before taking out his phone to check for messages.  
He switched it on to see a couple of messages from Thatch, Izo and his little brother, Haruta.  
He wrote quick replies to the three as he finally took a breath.  
Something was off, though.  
There was no sign of Ace. Well, it wasn't _strange_ per se because then his assumption about Ace sleeping was right.  
He closed his eyes for a second to relax when..  
  
"Agh! Jesus fuck! Ugh god darn it--" the voice of Ace exclaimed.  
Marco's eyes flew open as he looked behind at the stairs.  
He jumped up when he heard the repetitive cries and curses of Ace and rushed upstairs.  
"Ace? Ace? Where are you?" Marco called out.  
There was no reply but he could make out that the sounds were coming from the..bathroom?  
What the hell was Ace doing?  
He ran towards the bathroom as he saw the door open up.  
"Fuckin hell! I knew it was a bad fucking idea!" Ace swore out loud.  
Marco looked at the man inside with wide eyes.  
He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was covering his eyes with a hand and desperately searching for the tap.  
"What the.."  
  
"Ngh, that stings" Ace muttered.  
Marco finally got in and placed his hands on Ace's shoulders.  
"Babe, babe. Hey, calm down" Marco said, as he saw a restless Ace finally calming down.  
"Oh, Marco? Nngh..could you pass-- ow..me the" Ace struggled as he shut his eyes tightly.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know what you mean, shush or you'll get that stuff in your mouth" Marco said.  
The blond man face palmed himself in his head when he managed to process the situation.  
Marco sat Ace on a small stool as they managed to rinse the shampoo off from Ace's eyes.  
Marco's clothes were getting wet so he took off the top half. He took a stool for himself, sitting in front of Ace, who was panting heavily.  
"Ah, fuck. That stung so much" he murmured as his eyes fluttered open.  
Marco placed his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks as the man looked at the blond, adjusting his vision.  
"Can you see clearly?" Marco inquired.  
"Well, couldn't ten minutes ago. Thought I was gonna go blind" Ace stated.  
"Ace, you can't just _go_ blind like that. But anyway," Marco said, "Does it still hurt?" he asked.  
He looked at Ace's slightly bloodshot eyes.  
"Hmph, a little bit" Ace said.  
Marco took a deep breath.  
"Okay. Now. How the _fuck_ did you manage to get so much shampoo in your eyes?" Marco asked, moving his hands from Ace's cheeks.  
"Well. You see, I've never actually shampooed my hair--"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Er, well, it's-it's always been my mum or Sabo who'd do it for me, uh so--"  
Marco was gonna reply but instead broke out in a fit of laughter.  
"H-hey!" Ace pouted, blushing.  
"I-I'm so-sorry. Shit" Marco laughed.  
Ace continued pouting when Marco finally collected himself.  
"Did mommy Sabo not teach you how to wash your hair?" Marco mocked, chuckling and earned a punch in his shoulder.  
"Quit it already" Ace pleaded.  
"Yeah..yeah. Sorry" he breathed, "Aw man, you're so adorable" Marco chuckled.  
Ace blushed harder.  
Marco coughed.  
"No. Nevermind. I'm sorry. I should help you out or you'll probably end up swallowing the whole thing." Marco suggested. "Really Ace, it's literally _applying_ and _washing_. Where the hell did you go wrong?" he said, not expecting a proper reply.  
"Mmph. Whatever" Ace muttered.  
Marco leaned forward and kissed the pout away from Ace's face that earned him a soft blush.  
He got up to get the shampoo and then walked towards the freckled brunet.  
Even though he wouldn't admit it, Ace was secretly happy that he got Marco to wash his hair.  
Marco took a slightly higher stool and sat behind Ace.  
"You ready, _sweetheart_?" Marco mocked Ace yet again.  
"I hate you" the brunet stated.  
"No you don't" Marco chortled.  
  
Marco took some of the soapy liquid in his hands and then ran his fingers through Ace's dark hair.  
He massaged his hair a little when he felt Ace slowly throwing his head back as if he was..sleeping..again.  
Marco sighed and softly tapped Ace's cheek to wake him up.  
"Ah, sorry. It just felt really nice" Ace mumbled like a child and Marco chuckled.  
Marco ran his fingers deeper into Ace's hair, massaging it with the shampoo.  
Everything was going okay, until Marco tugged at Ace's hair slightly.  
"Mmph" Ace whined, not so quietly.  
Marco stopped, eyes widening.  
He looked down at Ace who had his eyes shut.  
"Dude" Marco said, the expression not leaving his face.  
"Uh" Ace awkwardly let out, eyes flying open.  
"Did you just.."  
"N-n-no! I was just--" the freckled man stuttered.  
"Ace"  
"Yeah okay! It just..ah, I don't know" he said after a moment.  
"Let's not make this any more awkward or I'll probably walk out" Marco said, suppressing a chuckle as he continued massaging the man's hair.  
  
That is when Marco had the most perfect and evil idea.  
He slowed down his pace and massaged his hair ever so slowly and would gently tug at his hair every now and then.  
"Nn--" Ace slapped his hand across his mouth to muffle a groan.  
Marco pretended nothing happened.  
The blond kept playing and teasing the other man as it was becoming hard for him to suppress his whines.  
Because of this, a strong shade of red spread across Ace's face as he was struggling.  
Marco chuckled at the freckled man's kink as he finally decided to relieve the tension that built up in Ace's stomach.  
He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Ace's lips allowing the man to let out a moan.  
Nonetheless, Marco pulled back a second later as Ace groaned at the lost.  
"You and your kinks, I swear" Marco said.  
Ace chuckled.  
  
After he finally managed to rinse Ace's hair, the man thanked him as Marco turned around to leave the bathroom.  
"Hope you don't end up getting _soap_ in your eyes, as well" Marco called.  
"Whatever, Mary Sue" Ace sarcastically said.  
"By the way," he continued, as Marco walked out. "Have you ever thought of doing this for a living?" he said, closing the door behind the blond man.  
"Cocky bastard" he muttered, hearing Ace laugh inside.  
He heard the sound of the shower as Marco went back to the other bathroom to take a bath himself.  
  
By the time he came back, Ace was already propped up on the bed wearing Marco's shirt and some old pants.  
He had his laptop resting on his thighs as he saw Marco walk in, shutting the device off and keeping it aside. Marco walked towards the bed and lied down, adjusting his position.  
"Finally" murmured Ace, shifting to Marco's side and resting his head on the blond's chest.  
Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around Ace as the man was..or at least Marco thought he was dozing off.  
"Hey" he said.  
"Hm?" Marco looked down, only to be pulled into a kiss by the freckled man.  
Marco kissed back, to his surprise Ace slipped his tongue in. Marco parted his lips to allow.  
It was when Ace cupped his cheeks and moved to straddle the blond's hips that the kiss became heated. Marco bit down on Ace's lip as the man hummed.  
Their lips remained locked as Marco slid his hand up Ace's shirt.  
In the flurry of the moment, Marco grabbed Ace's hips and flipped them around so he was the one on top, completely dominating the kiss.  
He then moved to kiss and softly suck on Ace's neck as he moaned into the blond's ear, biting his ear lob.  
Marco felt his stomach flutter.  
When Ace bucked his hips into Marco's, the blond gave a throaty moan, earning a chuckle.  
"Come on, bird boy" Ace panted, pulling back and placing a hand under Marco's chin, stroking his lips with his thumb as he remembered the little massage Marco gave him some time ago,"Don't tell me that's all those fingers of yours can do" he smirked.  
Marco sniggered and was more than happy to oblige.  
  
___  
The next morning, Marco woke up to see Ace sleeping deeply, his head resting on Marco's chest and his hands wrapped around his body.  
Marco managed to detangle himself from Ace's hold before he put on his shirt, looking around to see their clothes scattered around.  
He looked back to see Ace grab a pillow and snuggle into it and smiled.  
The blond leaned forward to place a kiss on Ace's forehead, followed by a soft 'Morning'.  
  
After Ace got up as well, Marco walked towards the bathroom when he perked up.  
He smirked. "Ace, I'm gonna take a bath now, 'kay?"  
Ace hummed.  
Marco coughed.  
Ace looked back at his boyfriend, confused.  
Marco raised his eyebrows as his eyes followed the bathroom door.  
It took Ace a few seconds to process the arrangement.  
"Oh" he snickered.  
Marco finally got in as Ace followed.  
  
_Honestly, what's with them and bathrooms? Sigh._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles, did I mention?  
> I know I should probably be writing a chapter for 'Nice to meet you' but this idea has been in my head forever sooo.  
> There! (^o^)／  
> ___  
> Hope you liked this and yeah!  
> Remember to leave Kudos and comments if you can~  
> Thanks, ILY <3


End file.
